With You, I survive
by Storylover317
Summary: A lexark fic. Alicia gets separated from the group on a supplies run and meets Elyza Lex. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, I hopped on the Lexark ship and wrote this. WARNING: I am a super busy college student, so I have absolutely no idea when I will update this fic. If you're expecting someone who uploads every week, I am NOT that person. Also disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters, yada yada yada.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple scavenge out into the surrounding neighborhoods. Just Alicia, Chris, Daniel, and Travis. They had done this plenty of times before, going out every week to raid the abandoned houses for food and supplies. They traveled in small groups, lest they attract any of the infected. It's not like anyone else would come anyway. Nick was going through withdrawal again and their mom was staying back at Abigail to keep an eye on him. And Daniel had forbade Ofelia from leaving the boat. As for Strand…well he thought offering them a safe place to live was sacrifice enough.

"That's fair," Alicia had thought when Strand made his excuse. He wasn't much of a fighter anyway. He was too sophisticated, too proper. He wasn't prepared to fight what was on land.

And neither was she.

Alicia hadn't killed an infected before. She had never even held a gun until last week. Daniel had gave her and Chris lessons on how to shoot and reload a pistol. It was the same pistol she had now, resting anxiously in her right hand. It was nerve wrecking to so far from shelter.

"You holding up okay, Alicia?" Chris had asked her for the 4th time. He was being considerate, which she appreciated, but she was tired of that question. No she wasn't okay. None of this was okay.

"I'm fine," she answered back.

As per usual, they picked out a large house with a fence. Large houses meant rich people, and rich people had the most supplies. And a fence gave reassurance that the infected couldn't get in. "We've yet to see an infected climb," Travis had said. "So if you get into trouble, get to high ground or climb over a fence. That's your best bet."

Unsurprisingly, the house the unlocked. Travis and Daniel had entered first, guns at the ready for any signs of movement. It was clear. When they got to the kitchen, Alicia and Chris opened their bags and filled up on everything they could while the other two stood watch. It was a great hall, they had canned vegetables, potato chips, beans, salt, flour, and rice. They even had peanut butter, which Alicia was really happy about. It had been weeks since she'd had it last.

The next stop was the bathrooms. They weren't expecting too much from the medicine cabinets, maybe just some Tylenol or Nyquil. They'd take whatever they found, of course, but what they really needed were strong drugs for Nick.

"It's clear," Travis said as they made their way down the upstairs hallway and into the bathroom. When they got to the medicine cabinet, it had been cleared out, except for a half empty box of bandages.

"Great. I guess Nick is going to have to keep suffering."

Travis put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "There's always next time," he said.

Alicia just nodded and left the bathroom. As far as she was concerned, they were done in the house. The sun would set soon and they needed to be back to the shore before then. Alicia went out to the front to wait for boys to be done when she saw them.

Four infected were chasing a girl, probably no older than she, right past the house. Alicia fell into shock, as she always did when looking at the grotesque creatures. But not knowing what else to do, she called out to her.

"Climb over! You'll be safe here," Alicia cried out.

The girl stopped for a moment, not even paying attention to the infected a few mere feet away. She had blonde hair and wore blue shirt and leather jacket. Combat boots too, and now that Alicia was really focusing on her instead of the infected, she noticed a bat in the girl's hand.

The girl smirked. "Now you've done it," she said before taking off.

Alicia didn't know what she meant until the infected that were after the girl had now set their sights on her.

"Oh no." Alicia turned back into the house and yelled for Travis and the others. They were down the steps within seconds.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Travis yelled.

"They were chasing some girl past here and they saw me. What do we do?'

"We need to leave. Now," Daniel said. "There must be a way out the backyard."

The three of them were going to run to the backyard, but that's when Chris cocked his gun.

"There's only four of them. I got this." He aimed his pistol at the infected who were mercilessly trying to squeeze through the bars of the fence.

"Chris no!" Travis yelled. But his son had already shot the first bullet. To his credit, it did hit one of the infected in the face.

"Almost had it," Chris said and went to aim again.

This time Travis stopped him by snatching the gun away. "Are you insane? Every infected in this area could hear that shot! Are you trying to draw them here?"

Chris waivered for a second, as the realization came over him.

"I…I didn't' mean to. I was just trying to get us out of here."

By now the infected were starting to push the fence down.

"That fence won't hold much longer," Alicia cried out. She could not believe she was in this situation again.

"To the back!" Daniel said again.

They ran around back, only to see that there was just more fence.

"We'll have to hop it. Alicia you first," Travis ordered.

Travis set her up and heaved her over the fence, with Chris coming soon after.

They were in another person's yard now, with only a pool separating them and the house. The deck door was open. Before Alicia could even put her backpack on, she saw more infected coming from the house. Most likely the family that had lived there.

"Shit!" she cursed. She turned to Chris, who was calling over to his father. He and Daniel were still on the other side.

"Dad, there's more over here! What do we do?"

Alicia could here infected on both sides now. ' _They've broken through the fence'_ she realized.

"Go son. You and Alicia go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you," Chris yelled back. He took out the pistol and began shooting at infected that were closing in. They were at the pool now.

Alicia pulled out her gun too, but couldn't shoot. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Her finger wouldn't pull the trigger.

Chris glanced her way," Alicia, what the hell are you doing? Help us," he yelled angrily.

But still, her body was frozen.

Over the fence, she could hear Travis and Daniel fighting the dead too. "Son, go! We'll meet back at Strand's. I promise." Travis called out again.

"No, I'm leaving you behind!" The infected were only meters away now. Chris' tears were ruining his aim, only hitting the dead's chest and shoulders.

' _We have to run'_ Alicia concluded. It was the only way they'd survive.

"Chris, we have to go now." She pulled his arm, knowing he would just resist if she didn't.

"No! Dad!" Chris continued to cry as Alicia pulled them away from the infected.

They ran around the side of the other house and onto the street. There were still infected around, so Alicia and Chris had to keep running.

They had run out of the suburban neighborhood and across a main road. In the distance, Alicia could see some infected roaming around a middle school. They weren't nearly as many as the ones she and Chris had just escaped, but still, it was dangerous to stay out in the open.

"That gas station. Let's hide in there," Alicia pointed out. It was boarded up and looked abandoned. She prayed no one was inside.

Chris, still shaken and crying, nodded in agreement and they went over to the gas station and looked for any signs of movement before breaking the side window and crawling through it. It was empty on the inside. The aisles had been completely cleared out, leaving only empty shelves. Alicia checked behind the clerk's counter, expecting nothing as well, but she saw an empty sleeping bag, a bottle of water, and a lantern.

Someone had been here recently.

"Maybe we should leave," she said, showing Chris what she found.

"No, the sun's going down soon and it'll be even more dangerous. You should stay here."

"Me? What about you?"

Chris gave her a hard look, conviction burning in his eye. He wiped away his tears and stood up straight. "I'm going back."

"Are you insane? We barely escaped and you want to go back?"

"I can't sit here and do nothing, Alicia! My dad and Daniel are out there and they need help."

"Chris, you're not thinking clearly. You need to stay here."

"I can't! It was my fault. I'm the one who shot the gun. I'm the one who drew all those _things_ to us. I can't sit here and do nothing. I won't."

He wasn't thinking clearly and Alicia was getting worried he would actually leave.

"What about me? How am I suppose explain to your dad that you went on some hero's mission and ended up dead? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you walk out there."

Chris was quiet for a moment and Alicia prayed he was reconsidering.

"If I'm not back in an hour, go home without me. Stay safe." And with that, Chris hopped out the window and took off.

* * *

One hour turned into two, then three. The sun had gone down and Chris had not returned.

Alicia was alone.

She wiped away the last of the tears that she had been crying the moment she was left by herself. ' _I should have gone with him_ ' she thought. Chris was gone. Travis and Daniel too. ' _I should have gone with him,'_ she repeated. The thought of making her way home on her own in the morning was terrifying enough, let alone explaining to her family and Ofelia what had happened. Feeling completely physically and emotionally exhausted, Alicia went behind the counter and sunk into the sleeping bag there. She was fell into a fitful sleep.

It was only a few hours later that she was awaken by sound of crunching glass. "Chris?" she cried out and immediately got up. Across the room, she saw a figure looking out the broken window.

"Chris is that you?" she asked again. The figure brought its head back inside and turned to look at her.

It wasn't Chris. It was the girl from earlier.

"So you're alive after all," the girl said with that same smirk.

Alicia stood there shocked. Where did she come from?

"Who the hell are you?" was what Alicia managed to get out. The girl walked toward her and even in the faint moonlight, Alicia could see face. She was beautiful, blue eyed, with a small splatter of blood on her forehead and cheek.

The girl stuck out her hand, "Elyza Lex. Nice to meet you…"

"Alicia Clark," she found herself saying. She went to complete the handshake, but Elyza moved her own forward so that she was griping Alicia's forearm instead. In turn, Alicia grasped Elyza's arm as well.

"Hello Alicia Clark. I was hoping we'd meet again."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And btw, is this story in the right category? It's labeled as a ftwd fic, but it's really for the 100/clexa fans. So idk. Let me know which categories are best and I'll change it accordingly.**


	2. Update- I'm sorry

So this is super awkward for me and I feel like the biggest asshole for doing this, But I have to discontinue this fic. I swore I would never be _that_ writer, but I have to do this. I had felt so motivated to write this after Lexa's death on the 100, but as time went on, the passion went away. And between school, work, life, and my other fic, I just have no time to finish this one. I hope you can all understand and again, I am soooo sorry.


End file.
